With the popularity of mobile wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) products, users have increasing demands for Wi-Fi access. Performance of a conventional Wi-Fi network has become a major bottleneck affecting user experience. Chip manufacturers improve performance by using different methods, such as increasing a dominant frequency of a central processing unit, increasing cache, or another method. In a Wi-Fi protocol, throughputs of a device and a network are improved by using a block acknowledgement (BA) technology.
In the prior art, the BA technology is limited to be used only between a station (STA) and an access point (AP), where both the STA and the AP can initiate an Add Block Acknowledgement request; after a BA handshake between the STA and the AP succeeds, a sender can continuously send one aggregated data block, and request a receiver to return a block acknowledgement frame; the AP forwards the aggregated data block; the receiver returns block acknowledgement after receiving the data block within one transmission cycle; the AP forwards the block acknowledgement response.
However, in the prior art described above, both an aggregate packet and a BA packet must be forwarded after being parsed and reassembled by the AP, and data processing efficiency is limited by load and a cache size of a CPU on an AP side, which leads to relatively low data processing efficiency.